


年前囤货买买买

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 灵感来自掐最近又LV又Gucci的行程，后面越写越放飞，也不知道写了个啥掐回巴萨执教的abo平行世界，疫情结束，欧冠巴萨切尔西小组赛相遇双双出线（但没有涉及车的情节，只是为了达成掐鸟在伦敦相遇的条件）只是为了能让主角有孩子我写起来省事的abo世界，商场地图微调cp是卡蘑和普皮（没想到吧🐶）提及布鸟、瓜鸟
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	年前囤货买买买

1

第六场小组赛后，哈维难得心情不错，球队获得了一天假期。他在原地停留了一晚，坐在酒店的办公桌前熬到了后半夜，才小心地关上电脑，抱着枕头沉沉睡去。

这是他为放纵预付的代价。在确定完成自己的责任前，他不敢歇下来。

次日中午他和闹钟一起醒来，稍作打扮后打车前往骑士桥购物。巴萨教练内穿黑色Polo衫，外套短款羽绒服，和每个节前买买买的人一样悄然融进了伦敦的车流中。

出租车司机没什么话，这趟旅程非常平静。哈维侧着脸看车窗外一闪而逝的彩灯。十二月的街头已经张灯结彩，处处洋溢着圣诞将至的节日气息，将灰蒙蒙的天都衬得亮堂了几分。这里比巴塞罗那冷得多，实实在在的冬天让圣诞看起来都近了许多。

看起来随时都能下雪，哈维想，如果下雪他就拍给小蘑菇看。

他低下头给卡西发短信：“小蘑菇作业做完了吗？”

卡西似乎在忙，没有立刻回。

随着接近目的地，行色匆匆的黑衣行人渐渐变得五颜六色起来。有人来逛街是采购，有人来逛街是招摇。哈维是前者。他直奔哈罗德百货四层，用一双顶级中场的锐利双眼在家居区——找起了圣诞节挂饰。

他来之前答应了黏人的小蘑菇，不论他去哪，只要离开家就要给他买一个挂饰，过年时候统统挂在圣诞树。他挑挑拣拣，在买了一口锅和两个盘子后，总算挑了两个满意的小球，一个圣诞夜景，一个则是母子装饰圣诞树。两个小球各有优劣，他拿不定主意。他把两个小球分别拍了照发给卡西：“[图片]你觉得怎么样？”

卡西这次回的倒很快：“不错。”

“[图片]那这个呢？”

“也不错。”

哈维对这个回答并不满意，他问：“哪个好？”

不回了。半分钟后卡西发来了一张照片：“小蘑菇别的作业都做完了，但是加泰语的我不会做。”

哈维把两个小球放下，捧着手机放大图片，是一首加泰语圣诞歌*。

> 我们该给母亲的孩子什么呢？
> 
> 我们该给他什么美味之物？
> 
> 葡萄干，无花果，核桃和橄榄。
> 
> 葡萄干，无花果，（）和（）。

他看了眼题目要求，回复：“这是首传统歌曲，但这道题不是原文默写，你让孩子随便填就行。”

又过了一会儿，卡西又发过一张图片。小蘑菇写了土豆和鸡蛋。

哈维：“……”

不就是土豆煎蛋嘛。呵，伊克尔 **·** 卡西利亚斯，成天就知道给孩子喂他自己喜欢的东西。

他抓起装饰圣诞树的小球气呼呼地结账去了。结完账又顺着家居店旁的扶梯怒火中烧地上到五楼，在童装区大逛特逛起来。

孩子最喜欢的食物竟然没有蘑菇。哈维也说不好自己是在生气还是恐慌，总之他心里一阵焦虑。是我陪伴得还是太少了吗？是我买的礼物不够吗？为什么小蘑菇不想到我，而是只想到伊克尔？手腕上挎着的购物袋也越来越多。穿过童装，就是玩具，自然也未幸免。而玩具对面就是时装区。哈维咬了咬牙，打算这次就是不给卡西买任何东西——这是出于嫉妒的报复，除了给孩子的礼物之外，他要高高兴兴地只给自己买一堆“卡西眼里没区别”的Polo衫、运动鞋和牛仔裤。

他打定主意，抱着满满一怀的毛绒玩具大踏步向时装区走去。

而正当此时，他看到对面走过来一个衣着松松垮垮、头戴棒球帽的熟悉身影。

他立刻把腰杆挺直了百倍，甚至忍不住想整一整Polo衫的领子，却发现自己手里已经被玩具和购物袋塞得满满当当，实在腾不出来了。

2

皮克坐在看台上，咬牙切齿地听着身旁的教练对场上那群瞎跑的年轻人一通乱吹，竭力维持着自己不要表情扭曲。相比之下站在一边的总经理普约尔修养要好很多，他看起来气定神闲，直到他们礼貌地和对方告别，上了车，关上车门，才总算吐出一口气。

“我他妈的实在没想到他叫我们来就是为了看这些东西。”

欧冠小组赛最后一场，皮克作为主席带着一堆高层跑到伦敦掠阵。赛后一线队教练哈维去商场囤货，而他和普约尔呢，则溜到了某家俱乐部，在预先和对方通了气的基础上随便扯了个名头避开媒体来看一看他们球探大力推崇的传球精准跑位一流的后卫苗子。

然后眼前一黑。

这没头苍蝇似的到处乱转看起来教都教不过来的都他妈什么玩意。

偏偏对方教练还特别热情，硬是装聋作哑地拉着皮克把自家球员从头夸到脚，两眼放光，就差直接问皮克“你们买不买”了。

买吗？自然是不买的。买人可不是逛商场，巴萨也没有余粮。

“就这还资深球探呢，上一任给我们留下的到底都是什么人。”皮克放下椅背，揉了揉太阳穴说。

坐在副驾驶的普约尔叹了口气，搓了一把皮克的脑袋：“起来，杰瑞，开车吧，总在人家停车场躺着像什么样子。”

皮克背过身去，抓起手机一边解锁一边哼哼唧唧：“我不。害我白跑一趟。我要占他们停车场刷会儿推。”

“起来。”

“那你亲我一口。”

“胡闹！”普约尔也在气头上，但他不打算放纵皮克，他在皮克的视若无睹中爬过驾驶位，拉住皮克那边的操纵杆，把椅子拽了起来。他一边拽一边念叨：

“杰拉德你多大的人了你……”

“操！！！”皮克惨叫道。

普约尔立刻停了下来，问：“你还好吧，杰瑞？”

皮克用激动的手舞足蹈和扭动充分说明了他不好。不仅他不好，其实普约尔也不太好。本来座椅向后平放，皮克平平静静地躺在驾驶位上，普约尔跨过他，这样一个人的驾驶位才勉强够用。现在不但椅子被拉起来，皮克还在乱动，普约尔还侧过身子来观察他的情况。

“哔——”喇叭响亮地响了起来。

普约尔立刻挪回了副驾驶位上。皮克则恢复了正襟危坐，在犹豫着要不要走过来的俱乐部保安的注视中，发动了车子。

车开出一段，又靠边停了下来。在普约尔质疑皮克到底是什么毛病之前。皮克一手拉动手刹，一手把自己的手机递给了普约尔。

“太阳报。我们得给哈维打个电话。”他低声道。

“太阳报？哪个小孩又胡闹了？哈维得气死……”

普约尔用指纹解开锁屏，看到网站头条：“哈维和穆里尼奥商场对峙”。

哐当。

他把手机砸了。

3

太阳报：哈维和穆里尼奥商场对峙

每日邮报：穆里尼奥与哈维商场偶遇，谈笑风生

镜报：巴萨和热刺主教练在哈罗德大打出手

阿斯报：穆里尼奥正密切关注皇马的帅位情况

十五分钟后，太阳报更新：约会？若泽和哈维一同驱车离开

作为一个足球教练，一个过去十几年都有正常阅读新闻的人，哈维不是没考虑过在哈罗德购物时遇到穆里尼奥的可能性。但他相信自己的视力，遇到就遇到了，肯定他先看到讨厌的若泽，可以躲开。如果没避开，他相信自己的涵养。如果他偶尔过于激动，那至少和穆里尼奥相比他更有一战之力。

但他没想过这种情况：自己会在跟穆里尼奥你来我往地拌几句嘴后，被记者围追堵截，最后不得不跟穆里尼奥一起绕来绕去挤进电梯，甚至搭他的车逃出重围。

这不是说哈维不知道英国记者的厉害。也不是说，他对穆里尼奥对这里轻车熟路一无所知。更不是说他觉得穆里尼奥是个完完全全冷血的人（对与其分手的佩普除外。）相反，哈维批评穆里尼奥，穆里尼奥却不回击他，而是热衷于针对佩普和卡西，他深知此事，并对此深恶痛绝。

现在穆里尼奥和卡西都和解了——虽然他们不和解也不会有太多交集，但依然隔三岔五阴阳怪气地怼佩普几句，哈维每次想起这个都来气。

可是，怎么说呢，现在至少是穆里尼奥帮了自己。哈维把下巴放在怀里的玩偶头顶，忧郁地想，我这次得对他客气些，还得想想怎么还这个人情。

“哈维，你是来给你和伊克尔的孩子买礼物的？”穆里尼奥一边开车一边主动开口问道。

“是的，你呢？”

穆里尼奥没说话。哈维想，看来在皇马待过的人都或多或少还是有些共通点，他们总在故作深沉，他跟伊克尔发短信时候伊克尔也有这个毛病，有时候你看他输入半天最后却发了一点点，不有话直说。

“我也是。”

“……你有孩子？”

不是和佩普吧，他惊恐地想。

“嗯。和罗曼。”

哈维松了口气，谢天谢地，这个世界还未崩溃。他礼貌地微笑着问：“儿子还是女儿？”

“我不能告诉你，”穆里尼奥笑了笑，“罗曼不让。”

这四个字看似没说，实则什么都说了。哈维脸上的笑意消失了，他忽然明白了为什么穆里尼奥要和俄罗斯寡头结婚离婚再结婚再离婚，为什么一直徘徊在伦敦拒绝离去，虽说所有人对此都有猜测，但在当事人口中核实，还是很糟糕的一件事。

哈维有点坐立不安。他是一个善于共情的人，所以他的爱恨也格外分明。站在当初被穆里尼奥咄咄逼人的卡西和佩普的角度，他怒火熊熊。但当他和穆里尼奥一齐站在为人父母的角度，他忽然说不出什么，甚至很想说些自己绝没想过会对穆里尼奥说出口的话了。

他决定当个体贴的人，没有再多问下去。

正好此时皮克的电话打了进来。他们得以自然而然地终止这个话题。

4

“哈维？你还好吗？你那边发生了什么？”

“我很好，”哈维说，“我在若泽的车上。我们只是遇到了，说了几句话，然后被记者包围，他带我离开了那里。我这就去酒店，晚上飞回来。”

皮克松了口气：“那就好。”他的紧张情绪平复下来，开玩笑道，“你这话说得滴水不漏，我可以把你的话直接拿给记者了。”

“这就是实情，”哈维说，他知道皮克他们的去向，不想多说，“没事我就挂了。”

皮克放下手机，冲普约尔耸耸肩，说：“虚惊一场。”

普约尔说：“那就好。”

“那我们……走吗？”皮克问。

“再等等，”普约尔说，“我忽然想到一个问题。”

皮克疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“我刚才联系了一下球探，联系不上，”普约尔晃了晃摔了个小裂口的手机，“当然联系不上也正常。按计划他正在别的地方看另一场比赛。但我检查了他给我们的资料，他推荐了这支队伍的好几个孩子，其他的人多离谱你已经看到了，但有一个孩子没有出现。”

皮克：“我们先联系他们表达了我们的意向，他们最近财政困难，本来也不是什么大俱乐部，所以也很乐意出售球员。你的意思是说，教练和俱乐部并不是一条心。”他皱起眉头。

普约尔说：“倒也不至于不一条心，想改善经济的想法或许是一样的，但至于找谁可不一定。很多事是不一定的，按理说我们不至于为了一个大概率放b队的年轻后卫这么上心，这些该是教练和技术部门的事，但是来都来了，我们自己又是踢过后卫的，顺便看一看又怎样呢？按理说球员教练经纪人三方利益不好协调，但他们战线统一了，故意来愚弄我们，我们又能怎么办呢？只要他们能把人高价卖出去了，就算这个教练有自己的私心，也是秋后算账的事，甚至没有事了。”

皮克叹了口气：“也就是我们没什么后卫了，也没有钱，不然也能闭着眼睛看成名的买买买。”  
普约尔说：“你别想学坏乱花钱。合适我们的年轻人不多，如果确定是那块料我们又能好好培养的话，早划拉来早好，你要对安德烈斯有信心。”

“我能没有吗，”皮克说，“他b队带挺好的。但哈维也很好。有时候我觉得世界真有点残忍。球员和教练不一样。哈维后面是安德烈斯，安德烈斯后面是布斯。但是一线队只有一个，前一个人不走，后一个人怎么能有机会成功呢？”

普约尔说：“你又在胡说八道。球员和教练真的有那么大差别吗？我不走你怎么成长起来独当一面呢？我们一起并肩作战也好，我先行离开也罢，总会或多或少有积极的意义。”

皮克摇头：“你还是不走比较好。”

普约尔抱住他，像长辈抱住孩子，又像孩子抱住玩具熊，说：“我回来了，你也回来了。”

皮克高高大大地依偎在他怀里，仿佛一只格外松软的大号玩具熊，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。他的声音似乎带着一点委屈，又似乎总算将那点委屈在普约尔的怀抱里消弭了。

5

哈维的复杂情绪在下车前那一刻戛然而止。

他跟穆里尼奥跑出来时步履匆匆，把购物袋们甩在了后排，自己则抱着毛绒玩具坐在了副驾驶。这会儿他在酒店门口将东西一件件拿下车，他才注意到，在购物袋底下，有一条围巾。

他拿不准佩普最近系不系围巾，但他有一种直觉，这条围巾就是佩普的。这毫无根据，但是他的直觉在高声呐喊，他的理性则在小声嘀咕，这条围巾是个名牌，却不是运动类，没有什么球队的记号，他可能属于任何人，也可能属于佩普，甚至属于穆里尼奥自己。

但是它在后座，不太可能是穆里尼奥，而应该是别人的。

要是往常，他偶然碰见，也绝不会问，但他之前对穆里尼奥筑起的防线大约还是被葡萄牙人的出手相助融化了些许：“这是……”

“这个嘛，我也不能告诉你。”

穆里尼奥回过身来，从后座抄起围巾套在自己脖子上，甜蜜地一笑。

“不过，这不是罗曼的，我们已经离婚了。”

哈维嘴角抽搐着说了“谢谢”，关上车门回到酒店。他躺在床上望着天花板，少有的觉得自己想不明白这个世界。

躺了会儿他又坐起来，接皮克的电话。

“我和普伊去看了那群小孩，”皮克声音有些疲倦却快活，“大多数不太行，但有一个可以。”

哈维问：“怎么个可以？”

“儿萨梦所以被他们教练故意支开的可以？开玩笑，我觉得还不错。买来试试呗。”

“你净是买买买。巴萨现在的钱也不多。”

“你刚才也在买买买。我这是在选购圣诞礼物，至于是你还是安德烈斯收到，那我就不知道啦。”

哈维放下手机，心情忽然明快起来。这确实是离奇的一天，然而那些乱七八糟的事也没必要想清楚。对，倒是该准备圣诞礼物了。刚才自己出来得太匆忙，只给小蘑菇买了一堆，自己和伊克尔都没有……

算了，倒也不是说不过去。网购吧。

算了，过几天就该淘汰赛抽签了，趁这几天先想想联赛吧。

他重新振奋起来，设了晚上赶飞机的闹钟，随后打开电脑，忙碌起来。

END

*El Noi de la Mare (The Child of the Mother)


End file.
